mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Divorce, Mountain Style
'Plot' Charlene Darling-Wash uses a mountain ritual to divorce Dud Wash and marry Andy. 'Summary' The Darlings return to arrange a mountain divorce for daughter Charlene. Andy gets involved and gets tagged to be the next husband. He decides to fight fire with fire when Barney discovers a way to curse the proposed union in a book on mountain folklore and superstition- and it involves riding a horse. 'Trivia/Notes' *In this episode Charlene's calls her husband Dud A. Wash but in the episode "The Darlings are Coming" Briscoe calls him Dudley D. Wash. *In this episode Barney says he is allergic to horses, which contradicts when he says he loves horses in Mr. McBeevee. *Ron Howard and Frances Bavier didn't appear in this episode. *Bob Denver (Maynard G. Krebs and Gilligan) replaces Hoke Howell who formerly portrayed Dud Wash. *This is the only time in the entire series we see someone calling Sarah to alert her no one will be available at the courthouse in case of emergency. *Barney mentions having his picture taken sitting on his uncle's Hudson Terraplane. This is one of the few times in the series where an actual retail or product is named. *The folk song at the end of the episode is "Boil Them Cabbage Down." 'Ritual for Divorce' Charlene needed to bury a beak of an owl, 4 tail feathers from a chicken hawk, piece of bacon and a broke comb, under an oak tree. The incantation: Beak of owl, Strip of swine, tooth of the comb, take mine from thine. Kinaba in, Kinaba out Kinaba in and 'round about. 'Quotes' Briscoe: Look away, boys. Look away. It's not proper to look at the engagin' couple while they're commun'in. Charlene: You know what else he did? He went huntin' foxes with old Hasty Burford and he didn't come home until Wednesday week. Andy: Well, maybe he's tryin' to get you some makin's for a fox pie... or a nice fur collar to wear to preachin'. Charlene: No, he wasn't. I know what they do up there in the hills. They sit around drinkin' hard cider, punchin' each other in the arms and hollerin' "flinch". I don't want him anymore. Barney: You know you've never really looked on the bright side of this situation. Andy: Is there one? Barney: Well sure, let's examine it. She's a very pretty girl. She's got a good singing voice, you both love music. Clean Brisco and the boys up and they wouldn't be too tough to live with. You got this good sized house, Opie could use a mother. Andy: Let me get this straight. Are you suggesting that I spend the rest of my life with a skinny giggling girl 15 years younger than I am is that what you're suggesting? Barney: Put a willow chip under a dog's head and then put it under your pillow, you'll have the same dream. Charlene: You're sweeter than sour wood honey. 'Songs' *"Shady Grove" *"Boil Them Cabbage Down" 'Gallery' Divorce2321.jpg Divorce342.jpg Divorce234.jpg Div1.jpg Divorce34.jpg Divorc2342e.jpg Divorcemontain.jpg Divorcemountain.jpg CharleneBarneydance1.jpg ScreenShot032.jpg Divorce.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4